Happily Ever After
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: They were never to meet, fate had paired them with different people, had thought out their lives, but when Tamaki saw something in her, he went against fate and was falling in love. He would make her see how the two of them could work and have a Happily Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Ever After **

**Summary: They were never to meet, fate had paired them with different people, had thought out their lives, but when Tamaki saw something in her, he went against fate and was falling in love. He would make her see how the two of them could work and have a Happily Ever After. **

**Pairing: Kagome/Tamaki**

**(This is a drabble fic. It is what I am writing for when I take a break from my NaNoWriMo fic, which will be posted at the end of the month. This is to be updated daily...It has 9 chapters to it already...will post those soon to catch up with the date XD ) **

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Tamaki didn't know when he first noticed her, but the moment he knew he wanted to know her more was in the spring of his second year. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and he had come to school early to do preparations for the Host Club.

He saw her under a cherry blossom tree, a book open in her lap as she gazed up at the falling blossoms. Her eyes were glazed over and misty, her arms were wrapped around her as if she was trying not to let herself fall apart.

It was the moment Tamaki wanted to get to know this woman better. He had seen her about before but had never actually stopped and took the time to really look at her.

Violet eyes looked at the woman who was off in her own mind with a knowing look. He had seen that same look before...he saw it everyday when he looked in the mirror...that was before he made the Host Club...They had helped him so much.

This woman though...she didn't seem to be getting any help. She was trying to keep everything in, not wanting anyone to see the pain she was in.

Looking at the woman again, he made a decision.

Tamaki took a deep breath and started to walk over to the woman he didn't even know the name of, but already made a place in his heart.

As he stood by the woman he gave a small smile as he spoke as he kneeled down, "Hello Princess."

Blue eyes clashed with darker blue and it was that moment the world shifted and fate was rewritten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Here is the first chapter! Sadly I won't be able to update until Tuesday because I am doing a live in shift for work, meaning I go to work by 6am on Monday and won't be home until Tuesday after 10am. I will update when I get off work, don't worry! Hope you enjoyed the first Chapterdrabble. **_


	2. Chapter 2

x-X-x

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked up when she heard a voice, blinking she saw Suoh. She had seen him around a couple times here and there, but never actually talked to him. She tended to keep to herself.

'_Princess?' _Kagome thought, a small smile creeping onto her face, _'That is something I haven't been called before...'_ She really didn't know how she felt being called that. She was no princess, if anything she was a warrior, or maybe it was the reluctant villain?

"Hello Suoh-san..." She paused before continuing, "...and I am not a princess...far from it actually." Kagome forced a smile on her face. She really wasn't a princess, not matter how much she wished she could have been when she was younger.

After all she had done...she would never be something like a princess which was all about being pure and kind. She was the reason so many died, and she would never forgive herself for all the blood that was forever on her hands.

The blood gave her a small frown, "Why would you say that, if you don't mind me asking."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, she didn't understand why he was talking to her to begin with. He was the 'Prince of Ouran' and she wasn't even on the radar of anyone of Ouran.

Sesshomaru made sure she went to this school...but that was something else entirely. She was a commoner as far as she was concerned. She would never fit in with the rich, no matter how hard Sesshomaru said she was now 'apart' of the rich since she was 'pack.'

"I don't think commoners can be looked at as Princesses...right?" She wasn't going to tell him the real reason...she would never tell anyone the reason she was so...'tainted'.

Tamaki blinked at this, he didn't know another commoner was attending Ouran. There hadn't been any talk about it. Shaking his head he gave the girl a smirk, picking up a lock of her hair, "I think you would make a lovely princess." His violet eyes making Kagome almost believe those words.

Almost...but Kagome knew she would never be something so pure again. She would never be a princess and get a Happily Ever After.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter...but I have been working live in shifts almost all week...and then today I ended up hurting myself because of all the snow and ice we have gotten. I slipped outside at work and cracked my head open...soo yup. Just my luck. ANYWAY, I will upload another chapter either tonight...or in the morning. I need to catch up with the date. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter all the same. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome gave him a small smile, "I thank you give me too kind of words." She really didn't believe the words he said to her. She can't.

She deserved to not believe them.

Tamaki looked at the blue eyed girl that caught his attention, he never noticed her before and he hasn't really remembered seeing her around.

He knew he was going to have to find out some information about her, he just couldn't get the feeling of 'home' when he was around her. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I think they are more than kind words. I say the truth." He always spoke the truth, sometimes it may come out differently, but it was the truth the same.

Kagome gave a small smile and shook her head, closing her book.

Standing up Kagome just gave him another smile, "I think I will see you in class Suoh-San." She gave a bow and went to leave.

As she left Tamaki grabbed her elbow, turning her around, "Can I atleast get your name, Princess?"

Kagome titled her head to the side, "It is Higurashi, Kagome, and as I told you...I am no princess." With that she released herself from his grip and made her way into class, not knowing she just made him even more curious about her.

Tamaki grinned as he watched her walk away, he was now even more interested in the girl who thinks she will never be a Princess...but in his eyes, she was one already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Hope you like the third chapter! Tell me what you think?! Read and Review! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in her assigned seat in class, flipping a page of her book carelessly. Her mind read the words on the page, but nothing was processing. Her mind kept wandering to the words a violet eyed prince had said to her.

She never met him before, but she had seen him and his freinds before. He was always smiling and having fun.

One word that Kagome thought fit him perfectly was...Pure.

Something she no longer was.

Looking at the words on the page of the book she bit her lip as the ink on the page turned into blood splatters. Closing the book with a sigh she looked at the windom. No matter what she did she always saw blood. The blood she couldn't help stop being sheded.

It showed her how bad she failed.

Sesshomaru told her she didn't, she did her duty and they were at war. War always had losses no matter how much one tried to stop it, there was still deaths. Nothing she could have done would have stopped it.

Naraku was evil, he killed thousands, that wasn't her fault. Naraku knew what he was doing and she had no control over it.

...but no matter how many times he told her this, it didn't stop the guild that she felt.

'I should have died...not them' Kagome thought, eyes dimming as her mind flashed to the bodies of her freinds.

Sango, Miroku...Inuyasha...

She hadn't been strong enough to protect them...they were always on her mind. The people she had cared about so much...like her family.

Her family. The family that didn't know what to do with her anymore. The family she loved but didn't know how to cope when she first came back from the past.

Sesshomaru had shown up and took her away. Healing her as the best as he could. She still hadn't been back to see her family. She talked to them on the phone, but that was even awkward now.

She was changed. She was no longer the happy girl they once knew. Maybe one day she would be able to tell them what happened, but for now she didn't want to talk about it. It was hard enough to talk to Sesshomaru about it and he was there on the battlerfield.

Images started to go through her mind, she shook her head trying not to think about it. 'Put it out of your mind...think of happy times.' Kaogme thought, eyes tightening as she laid her head down on the desk. There words she had repeated to herself for the last year.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to relax. She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear the door to the classroom open and footsteps coming closer to her, until she heard a voice.

"So we meet again, Princess."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Yes...an update. I am trying to get back into typing. Things have been better and I am going to be activly back on fanfiction now. I am working on updates and have a lot of them. So keep a look out everyone! I am back and going to be spamming your inbox with updates! X3 <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four (Different Version) **_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in her assigned seat in class, flipping a page of her book carelessly. Her mind read the words on the page, but nothing was processing. Her mind kept wandering to the words a violet eyed prince had said to her.

She wasn't a princess...but the way he looked at her. As if she was one.

That was something new. It made her feel happy, but she didn't deserve that.

A sigh left her lips, as she watched people start coming into the room. She may have been going to this school for awhile because of Sesshomaru, but she still had yet to make any friends.

She didn't want to be friends with a lot of the girls in this school. They were too stuck up, that and she had a feeling they would use her if they knew who she was under the care of.

They don't really make friends at this school, they make allies. She didn't want allies, she had allies when she was fighting Naraku...not in a school trying to get on with her life.

Sesshomaru had been rather adamant to try to live her life. He talked to her and tried to make her see that she had a reason to live.

She had something to look forward too. That is the main reason he had sent her to this school. It was her best chance to get a really good education.

Kagome sighed as she got lost in her thoughts. She stayed silent as she ignored the chatter in the room. She looked out the window until the teacher came into the room, all chatter stopped then.

Kagome continued to look out the window, not paying attention to what was going around her until roll call was taken. After that Kagome tooned out. She didn't notice when the bell rang for a break, she continued to look out the window as the students filled out to enjoy their free time before the next class.

She didn't pay attention till she heard a voice besides her.

"_We meet again, my Princess."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: The next chapter for this is almost done! SO I will get it out tomarrow sometime! Hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked into indigo eyes, she didn't think they would meet again so soon. He was something else. SHe still didn't know what to think of him.

He had such sadness in his eyes, but he smiled and still was genuinely happy. He also didn't seem to see the murder in her that she saw and felt.

Most people didn't want to get to know her, it was like she had a big warning sign around her neck for all to see...but not him. This boy who seemed to want to get to know her.

This boy who she seemed make her rethink her emotions.

"Should I be worried that we meet this early after our first meeting." Kagome inquired as she looked at him. She didn't understand him at all.

A smile came to Tamaki's lips, "Not at all Princess, perhaps fate decided it should be so." This caused Kagome to wince.

_**Fate.**_..

How she hated that word. It seemed like the word followed her no matter what era she was in.

Tamaki frowned seeing her wince but said nothing as he saw the look in her eyes. He gave her a smile as he stood in front of her desk, "Why are you at school so early anyway. There aren't many clubs that open before school...unless you are in a sport?"

Kagome tilted her head, "I am in a sport...practice ended early today...hence having time to wonder this morning."

Tamaki smiled again, at least she was talking to him. SHe seemed like the type not to talk to many people...he would fix that, "What sport, if I might ask?"

Kagome gave a smirk, "I'll let you try to figure that out..." She saw a look pass his face, he had the look of a challenge.

He seemed like the type to love a challenge...though it shouldn't take him long to figure it out...if he knew the right place to look for the information.

"A challenge...I accept...but..." He paused looking at the blue eyed girl, "What do I get if I do figure out what sport you play?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, she didn't mean to turn it into a game...but she would indulge him, "What do you want?" SHe didn't know what he could possible want from her.

"Come to my club for a week..." this would give him time to get to know her better. He would find another way to get to know her if he needed to though.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, "...alright..." She paused before speaking again, "If I win...I get something as well...though I don't know what as of right now..."

Tamaki grinned, "If I loose you can have whatever you want..." His grin was wide, he wouldn't loose. He would stay awake through the night if need be.

Kagome nodded, a little unsure, "You have three days...that should give you plenty of time to try to figure it out."

And thus...a transitive relationship was started...


	7. Chapter 7

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Sesshomaru wasn't one to bother helping people unless they meant something to him, or were considered pack. He didn't have much of a pack anymore though. His pack consisted of three people and himself.

He was rather worried about one person in his pack though. His Miko.

Kagome Higurashi.

She was part of his pack since she accepted him as an ally. She had made her way into his cold heart, something not many could do.

Sighing he sat down the documents he was looking over, and gazed out the window of his office. Kagome wasn't herself anymore. She was distant, and though she should have died with her friends.

He could understand she missed them, but her survivor's guilt was worsening by the day. That is one of the reasons he had made her go back to school. She needed some normalcy back into her life. School was something normal girls her age did, and he knew that Ouran was a good school. He could have people keep watch of her there. She would be safe, and if she needed to get away from school she could just leave for the day and not get into trouble like most other schools.

Glancing back at the file, he tilted his head. It seems that things hadn't changed for his pack mate. She was still keeping to herself, unless she was in her club, and didn't interact with anyone.

_'You really are a troublesome woman, miko.' _Sesshomaru thought as he tried to come up with ideas of how to get her to open up more. It would help start the healing process.

She needed to heal.

To _**move on. **_

Sesshomaru didn't know what else to do to help her...he was running out of time. He knew if she kept on like this, she may just take her own life to get rid of the guild of surviving while the others didn't.

"hmm, what has your tail in a nott." a voice from the doorway asked, amused. Gold eyes glanced towards the door and sighed, "Don't you ever knock..."

"Nope!"

Scowling Sesshomaru picked up the file and put it out of view, "Don't you have someone better to bother Kitsune."

Green eyes lit with mischief, the other male grinned, "Now why can't I come to bug you...it has been awhile since you have graced me with your presence."

"Shippo...now isn't a time to joke around." Sesshomaru gave him stern look which made the grinning kitsune huff.

"I know she will get better...She always does" Sippo said after a few minutes of silence, "It may take time...a long time. But she will get better, she wouldn't do anything stupid like taking her own life when they all fought to make sure she lived."

Sesshomaru glanced out the window and gave a low, "I hope you are right Kit...I hope you are right..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know it has been awhile, but real life and what not gets in the way...that and I have finally gotten into doctor who...I avoided it for so long...then someone goes and puts it on while i was in the room...and BAM! Instant new obsession has arisen! <strong>_

_**I have a fic going now, doctor who and inuyasha...but i won't be posting it until i complete something. There will be no new fics until some of my old work is completed. SO I am working as fast as I can to type up some good chapters for all of you! I hope you guys will be patient with me, and if you are all still reading my works, will enjoy them! **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
